


Smells Like Fleas

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: "Can someone do a Hannibal snk (evi x eren) or shizaya AU o.O"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely sure what the options of this request are, but I’m going to assume that they are: 1. Ereri with Hannibal AU and 2. Shizaya in an AU. I don’t know Hannibal, so I’ll do option 2. As an AU has not been stated for it (I think…), I’ll pick one instead. Omegaverse was requested as well, so I may as well kill two birds with one stone!

“Will you quit pulling me?”

Shizuo was currently being dragged by Shinra towards the nearby park to meet an “old acquaintance”. He suspected he was just as… odd as his bespectacled friend as they would be meeting after several years at a children’s playground.

“But it’s been sooooo long! I can’t help but feel giddy inside!”

Shizuo sighed, as they made their way past hordes of children and the eyes of judgemental mothers, watching their every move.

‘Of course they would be staring,’ Shizuo thought. ‘A shady guy in a lab coat pulling a deliquent in a bartenders uniform though the obstacle course is sure to attract attention.’

It was only when they had passed by a bush of roses when Shizuo was hit by a gut-wrenching odour.

“What’s that fucking smell?”

“What do you mean? Ah, there he is,” Shinra muttered, “Shizuo, meet-”

Before Shinra could finish, a growl started to emit from his friend’s chest. He looked over, only to see that Shizuo was staring straight into Izaya’s red eyes

“Oh? I don’t think he likes me~”

Hands in his pockets, Izaya made his way over to the pair. He stopped directly in front of Shizuo and jutted his chin out towards him.

“What’s his problem, huh?” he asked Shinra, who also shrugged.

“I don’t kn-”

“Oi.”

Hands grabbed onto Izaya’s jacket and Shizuo pulled him up towards his face, glaring down at him.

“I’m right here.”

“Don’t talk when you’re not talked to.” Izaya tilted his head up to glare at him. “Where are your fucking manners.”

“Where are yours? Address to me first about my problems, flea.”

Izaya shoved his hands off, stumbling back a few steps. He looked at Shizuo, confusion swirling in his eyes before he smirked.

“Flea? That’s the best comeback you’ve got?”

“No, just stating a fact.” Shizuo snapped back, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“Learn your place, won’t you? Swinging your arms around like a monkey is unfitting for your kind.” Izaya mocked, smoothing out his jacket. “No one will find you attractive like that.”

“Like I give a shit about stuck up fucktards like you!” Shizuo turned around to face Shinra. “I’m leaving.”

He stormed out and before his friend could follow, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the mirth on Izaya’s face.

“You sure picked one hell of an omega. Definitely not what I would choose.”

Shinra sputtered, cheeks flushed red as he waved his hands around.

“Who, Shizuo?” He shook his head vigorously. “No way!! He’s just a good friend!”

Izaya blinked in confusion.

“Then why did you bring him?”

“Celty thinks he needs more friends, so I brought him with me.”

“Ah… He’s quite the character. Very…”

“Aggressive?” Shinra prompted. “That’s because not all omegas are submissive and docile. Don’t be so archaic, Izaya.”

“Yeah yeah.” he replied. “It was nice meeting you after all this time.”

Sure.“ Shinra nodded. “I’m gonna catch up with Shizuo. Bye!”

Red eyes watched as he ran off, his lab coat flying in the wind with his haste.

“Cute name. Maybe I should go discipline Shizu-chan.”


End file.
